Born to be a Superstar (season 9)
The nineth season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC in March 12, 2017. Anja Aguilar leads the role as the host of the show. The judges including Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Janno Gibbs. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines. As of September 10, 2017, Ruby Tejada from Quezon City was hailed as the grand champion of the season while Ichan Laguador as the 1st runner-up, Julyne Dandan as the 2nd runner-up and Ian Bautista as the 3rd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the nineth season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Janno Gibbs. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through audition from a different high-school students for singing superstars. Auditions took place in the following locations: Finalists Elimination chart Television ratings Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the third season of Born to be a Star: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 9: The Album' Born to be a Superstar 9: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 9) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on July 25, 2017. The album composed of 11 tracks and performed by the top 10 contestants of the TV show. # Healing (composer: Jeremy Lubbock, Paul Gordon) - Ruby Tejada # Maghihintay Sa'yo (composer: Dingdong Avanzado) - Ichan Laguador # Panaginip (composers: Lorrie Ilustre, Dennis Garcia) - Julyne Dandan # Maybe This Time (composers: Kenneth Clark Loggins, Randy Goodrum) - Ian Bautista # Anak (composer: Freddie Aguilar) - John Paul Morales Sibug # This Time I'll Be Sweeter (composer: Haras Fyre (Pat Grant), G. Guthrie) - Ainah Chua # Love Always Finds A Way (composers: Cynthia Weil, Tom Snow) - Edmar Tiotuico # Bakit Pa Ba? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Inah delos Reyes # Kailangan Kita (composer: Ogie Alcasid) - Daniel Almario # Open Arms (composers: Stephen Perry, Jonathan Cain) - Kheny Soliva Berco # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also * Born to be a Superstar External links * Official website Category:2017 television seasons Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation